keowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Uturn Oper
Uturn_Oper, a area which is owned by the conyas and planet war world. This place has most wars and war discussions for the whole galaxy even before humans were discovered. There started to have life around 5.5 billion years ago in the area and ever since it had been surrounded by war. When everything was expanding in the galaxy one of many species of Uturn_Oper known as Iuples adjusted to this change and started making their area better. Things taking into a count is they created technologies, armor and other advances like weapons. However it wasn't until the discovery of Onians that their area really advanced. The reasoning for this is because most other species that lived outside Uturn_Oper are already much stronger with technology, also smarter because their knowledge they hold of the whole universe. This made everyone in Uturn_Oper smarter and more advanced. After discovering these Onians everything soon would change in this area most notable things are technologies, knowledge, colonization of other planets and different languages. The galaxy would not really change very much after this until humanity was discovered. When humans managed to leave Milky Way area the first other place they traveled to is Uturn_Oper. However it was a wrong time for humanity to be barging in because this area was currently in war. Before the aggressive Iuples killed all of them Onians came into the rescue and saved every single human from complete annihilation. The reason behind it is whenever there are new species discovered Onians like to try and keep them around because they are fascinated with new creatures especially a very interesting and unique one like this. However only a few years after humanity was discovered they were already interested in changing the whole galaxy so they did just that soon later, of course everyone in Uturn_Oper wanted to battle in a great war for it. This never happened though instead everyone there would be given more attention and rights. The area really changed once Keo Era started because more laws, jobs, technologies, wars and other things like that came to be. The area also would be forced to make/produce clothing, gases, oils, technologies, armor and just other stuff that was needed. Humanity would make everyone in Uturn_Oper do most wars and discussions about them. However not only these changes happened others did as well like almost every planet would change in the area because other areas started to need more space. All different types of species started to move in Uturn_Oper despite it being a constant war area. Since so many creatures would move here it made green planets soon later be filled with buildings and technology making the color a grayish for almost every planet in the area. Uturn_Oper was close by every galaxy however most importantly out of them all is Mazapea being because the politicians and Keo are here. This made it very important for them to follow almost every law or command given for this area. The consequence for disobeying is catastrophic and because of this almost no law was ever disobeyed.